goanimate_v15fandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy and Rudolph's Funtime
Lucy and Rudolph's Funtime was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Davidddizor. Cast *Juan Martinez as Lucy Ripples and Mrs Ripples. *John Martinez as Rudolph Ruffles and Mr Ripples. *Eric as Rocking Ralph. *African Vulture as Cherry Pie. *Tween Girl as Shimajiro. *Young Guy as Henry. *Steven as Mr Shimano. *Salli as Mrs Shimano. *Joey as the Ticket Manager. *Brian as the Store Manager. *Kyle Rangel as the Snack Manager. *Smirks as the Television Announcer. Transcript Lucy: Hello, my name is Lucy Ripples. Rudolph: And i am Rudolph Ruffles. Lucy: And it was funtime! Rudolph: Let's go to the movies and see The Iron Giant. Lucy: And then, we will go to the video store and get Johnny Test The Complete Second and First Seasons on DVD. Rudolph: Come on, Lucy. to the AMC theaters Shimajiro: No way, Dad! I want to see Caillou's Holiday Movie! Mr Shimano: Shimajiro, Caillou's Holiday Movie was sold out! Mrs Shimano: I agree with Mr Shimano! Shimajiro: No way, Dad and Mom! Mr Shimano: Shimajiro, if you do not behave, then you will be grounded. Shimajiro: I WANT TO SEE THE CAILLOU'S HOLIDAY MOVIE!! NOW!! and Rudolph walk up to Mrs Shimano, Mr Shimano, and Shimajiro Shimajiro: I DO NOT WANT TO SEE THE IRON GIANT!! I WANT TO SEE CAILLOU'S HOLIDAY MOVIE!! Mr Shimano: (in Kidaroo voice) SHIMAJIRO, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU WANTED TO SEE CAILLOU'S HOLIDAY MOVIE? THAT DOES IT!! WE ARE GOING HOME AND YOU WILL BE GROUNDED!! Shimano and Mr Shimano take Shimajiro away Shimajiro: (in Noodle's voice) Nooooooooooooooooo!! to the living room Mr Shimano: Shimajiro, you are grounded until Johnny's 17th birthday. Mrs Shimano: Guess what? There will be no Caillou, no Barney, no My Friends Tigger and Pooh, no Book of Pooh, no Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, no Save Ums, no Snagglepuss, no Huckleberry Hound, no Top Cat, no Hong Kong Phooey, no Leave it to Beaver, and Batman Classic, and no more shows and films which are childish or old school prime time. Mr Shimano: And also, there will be no Mcdonald's, no Burger King, no Dairy Queen, no Arby's, no Hardee's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Subway, no Wonderburger, no KFC, no Five Guys, no Chick A Fila, no Taco Bell, no Pizza Hut, no Culver's, no Chuck E Cheese's, and no Johnny Rocket's. Mrs Shimano: The only things you can eat and drink are grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, lawn clippings, urine, poop, vomit, skunk spray, expired milk, expired soda, vegetables, fruits, moldy cheese, rat burgers, elephant tusk crackers, elephant skin, pig nose pancakes, chicken feet soup, toothpaste, and dental rinse. Shimajiro: Yuck, Dad and Mom. I hate that gross crap. Mr Shimano: Too bad, Shimajiro. They are the only things you will eat and drink. Mrs Shimano: Now we will force you to watch Motto To Love Ru. Shimajiro: Please no, Dad and Mom! Not Motto To Love Ru! Mr Shimano: Watch it! Shimajiro: (in Larry's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooo!! Television announcer: Coming up next, it was Motto To Love Ru. On TV Tokyo. Motto To Love Ru theme song plays Shimajiro: I hate that show! back to the AMC theaters Lucy: Shimajiro was a stupid ten year old tiger. Rudolph: He sure was. Ticket Manager: Welcome to the AMC theaters. What movie would you like to see? Rudolph: Lucy and i want to see The Iron Giant. Ticket Manager: Okay. The Iron Giant it was. Go get something to eat and drink. and Rudolph walk up to the Snack Stand Snack Manager: Welcome to the Snack Stand. What would you like to eat and drink? Rudolph: I want a box of buttered popcorn and a large Cherry Pepsi. Lucy: And i want a box of jalapeno popcorn and a large Lime Pepsi. Snack Manager: Okay. Here you go. food and drinks appear Rudolph: Thank you. and Rudolph walk up to the theater to the theater; Lucy and Rudolph walk up to their seats with their popcorn and soda and Rudolph sit down in their seats Lucy: Oh boy! The Iron Giant was starting! Rudolph: You got it, Lucy. Iron Giant starts and Rudolph eat their popcorn and drink their soda the film Lucy: That was a great film. Category:Shimajiro's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Davidddizor Category:Lucy's ungrounded days Category:Rudolph's ungrounded days Category:Henry's grounded days